


Love On The Ice.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff fic.  RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love On The Ice.

Yvette Brink watched her young prodigy Jillian Dahl practising on the ice rink. Yvette had once been a world class skater herself but a knee injury had forced her retirement. She still missed the thrill of competing but had come to accept the old adage of 'Those who can, do and those who can't teach' and she enjoyed teaching and nurturing the young future stars of the ice.

"Lifted your head up higher Jillian and extend your arms you need to centre your balance or you'll crash again!"

She called out. Jillian complied almost instantly, clearly smiling even as she kept pushing forward. 

"How's that?"  
"Yes very good Jillian but try and keep that posture you keep dipping your head and looking down at your feet. For balance sake you must look up at where you’re going and also judges will want to see that pretty smile of yours… and so do I."

The last words were murmured under her breath even as she continued to watch Jillian.   
"Now... why would I do that when all it'd do is free you up to move on?"  
"And what is that cheek supposed to mean?"  
Jillian turned to look at her, a smirk coming to her lips. 

"Take a guess, Ice-Queen."  
"Now who said I would leave you even if you won this upcoming competition? You’re my protégé...I'm going to try and take you all the way to a gold medal. I'm not going to just move on and leave you to fend for yourself after I've taught you all there is to know about Ice Skating."  
"You promise?"

Jillian's voice was soft even as she skated her way closer.   
"I Promise."

Yvette opened the gate of the rink and guided Jillian off and to one of the seats.

"You know Jillian, I know how you feel about this competition that's coming up. Because I was young and hungry like you once, too, And I'll tell you something. Well, if not for you being here I probably wouldn't be alive today. The fact that you're here and doing as well as you're doing gives me motivation, to stay alive, because I think that people die sometimes when they feel they haven't got anything left to live for."

She smiled and gently brushed a stray hair out of Jillian's face before continuing.

 

"And nature is smarter than people think. Little by little we lose our friends, we lose everything. We keep losing and losing until we say you know, 'Oh what the hell am I living around here for anymore? I got no reason to go on anymore.' But with you sweetie, boy, I got a reason to go on. And I'm gonna stay alive and I will stay with you and watch you make good and I'll never leave you until that happens and when I do eventually leave you you'll not only know how to Skate and how to perform but you'll be able to take care of yourself outside the rink too and how to keep yourself going once you leave the rink for the very last time, is that okay with you?"  
"No... no that's not alright Yvette. I don't ever want you to leave me."

Her voice broke and she sighed softly, leaning into Yvette's touch, her voice gentle as she continued, knowing full well that she needed to be as strong as she could be, she needed to keep saying what she felt, even if it felt like her heart would explode. 

"I love you, I always did... I always will do and I don't think I could ever cope with this life, this crazy, busy and damn stressful life without you. I'd go mad Yvette, I'd go completely insane..."

Her voice dropped lower and she paused, swallowing back further tears. 

"I will always, always need you."  
Yvette smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll stay as long as nature will allow me but your stronger then you think my dove...you just proved it. Takes a lot of courage to admit to what you just did. I never had that type of courage back when I was your age."

She stroked Jillian's face.   
"I'm only strong when it comes to you Yvette."

Jillian murmured, unable to hide her small snuffle. Yvette smiled and sat down beside Jillian and began to stroke and nuzzle her. Jillian murred softly, nestling closer, her lips brushing Yvette's neck gently. Yvette murred and began to stroke Jillian's leg. Jillian purred softly, her lips brushing Yvette's ear. 

"We could stay here... or you could take me home."  
"Which would you prefer? We've got this rink all to ourselves..."  
"But if we went home we'd have a bed..."  
"I'm okay with whatever you want baby girl…"  
"I'd rather go home with you."  
"Take your skates off then and we'll go."  
Jillian smiled softly and quickly changed. Yvette took her to her car and drove her to Yvette's house.  
Even as they were pulling into the drive way Yvette was already kissing Jillian again. Jillian smiled and kissed back warmly. 

"Let's get inside."  
Yvette let her inside and once more they began to kiss and fondle each other. Jillian smiled softly even as she pulled back. 

"Bed?"  
Yvette took her upstairs to the bedroom. Jillian followed quickly. Yvette took her into the bedroom and began to kiss her and to slowly ever so slowly and tenderly to disrobe her. Jillian purred and responded quickly.   
"Your beautiful my little dove…"

Yvette said once she had Jillian fully undressed.   
"And all yours."

Jillian added tenderly. Yvette smiled.

"Get on the bed while I undress…"

She instructed softly. Jillian soon did as was asked of her. Yvette slipped out of her clothes and climbed onto the bed with Jillian. Jillian smiled softly. 

"So gorgeous."  
"Thank you…"

Yvette said as she kissed Jillian's throat. Jillian purred softly. Yvette ghosted her lips over Jillian's face. Jillian mewed softly.  
"You like that baby girl?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
Yvette smiled and stroked a hand over Jillian's physique. 

"You have such beautiful muscles… and your stomach is so flat…."  
Jillian murred softly, her voice slightly husky. 

"Thank you."  
Yvette smiled and kissed her arms and stomach. Jillian moaned softly.  
"Baby girl with a body as fit as yours you should have no trouble winning this competition…"  
"I should hope so."  
Yvette smiled and licked Jillian's stomach. Jillian moaned softly. Yvette began to lick her way slowly down Jillian's body. Jillian moaned again weakly. Yvette nuzzled Jillian's legs a bit wider apart and looked up at her before proceeding further. Jillian smiled and nodded. Yvette smiled and gently began to lick at Jillian's clit. Jillian moaned softly, clearly enjoying it.   
"Is that good for you baby?"

Yvette asked as she licked.   
"So good…"

It was clear she was already quite close. Yvette smiled and upped her pace. Jillian soon cried out and came apart hard. Yvette purred and licked her clean before climbing back up her body and kissing her.

"My sweet little dove...I have a present I want to give to you…"  
"Oh?"  
Yvette smiled and nodded, she kissed Jillian's forehead and the bent down to pick up her coat. She took something out its pocket. It was a necklace made of a single string of pearls earring on a chain. She offered it to Jillian.

"See this my sweet little girl?? This was Elizabeth Manley’s earring. She was my mentor when I was just starting out and she gave this to me not long before she retired and now I'm giving it to you...I want you to wear it whenever you skate. That way you'll always have a piece of me with you whenever you skate and it will be like a little angle sitting on your shoulder...and if you ever fall or find yourself in trouble out there this little angel, it’s going to whisper in your ear. Get up and keep going...Because Yvette loves you."  
Jillian smiled softly, her touch gentle as she caressed Yvette's cheek. 

"My angel."  
"Shall we get some sleep my dove?"  
"I would like that."  
Yvette smiled and pulled the blankets up over them.

"Goodnight my dove."

She said softly kissing Jillian. 

“Goodnight my darling.” 

Jillian murmured, falling asleep after curling into Yvette’s side.


End file.
